dracul tsukune
by draculbestia
Summary: Tsukune pasa a estar en un museo con su prima Kyoko viendo las exposiciones cuando un hombre proclamando el descenso de un dios de nombre Judas y termina convocacando al rey de los vampiros el dios hereje Dracula que buscaba matarlo por hablar en contra de su castigo al convocarlo que lo convoco al llamarlo Judas, el dios hereje fue mordido por tsukune mientras este atrevasaba su c
Campione Dracul Tsukune

Tsukune pasa a estar en un museo con su prima Kyoko viendo las exposiciones cuando un hombre proclamando el descenso de un dios de nombre Judas y termina convocacando al rey de los vampiros el dios hereje Dracula que buscaba matarlo por hablar en contra de su castigo al montarlo que lo convoco al llamarlo Judas, el dios hereje fue mordido por tsukune mientras este atrevasaba su cuerpo con una lanza. Desde este momento Tsukune se convirtio en el septimo campione sus dominios son Japon y las dimensiones de los monstruos que acepten su dominio.

{Autoridades}:

1{Arquetipo del vampiro}: esta autoridad nace de matar permite obtener todas las capacidades de un vampiro tanto en leyendas y la sangre de Moka.

 _"Por la presente juro en mi sangre sea testigo me convertire en el monstruo temido por muchos aquel protegera a sus amadas y su reino aunque tenga que bañarse en la sangre de mis enemigos para hacerlo."_

Al cambiar su imagen cambia ahora tendria un traje negro de sombras, cabello plateado largo de seda y ojos carmesi rasgados.

Aumento de base, curacion extrema, alteracion fisica.

2{Grial de Sangre}:

 _"bebe de mi sangre, renuncia a la vida mortal y entraras en mi servicio eterno."_

Al derramar sangre en un copa o vaso concede las capacidades de un vampiro sin sus debilidades.

 _3{El Señor de Ejecución}:_

 _"La mujer, testigo derramada en sacrificio esta sangre, de modo que pueda aplacar tu sed Arma del empalador!"_

Una lanza brillante de acero con capacidad para monstruos de la tierra y muerte, nace de su vinculo con el principe Vlad y del apodo de Caín 'el brillante´antes de convertirse en un monstruo.

 _4{La tierra del vampiro}:_

Permite llamar como suya un territorio, en su caso la academia youkai y Japon, haciendo su palabra la ley.

 _5{Caminante Oscuro}_

 _¡Paso a paso camino hacia el lugar oscuro, lleno de sombras y horrores nocturnos, porque los monstruos son lo que caminan por este camino, yo que soy el monstruo, caminare por este solitario camino!_

Esta habilidad le permite a Tsukune se cubierto por un manto de oscuridad y moverse silenciosamente a través de la gente, básicamente una autoridad que le permite ser invisible a todos, incluso ocultado su aura de Campione, también le permite viajar a través de las sombras de los lugares e incluso crear pesadillas o ilusiones o infundir terror a través de las sombras.

También puede moverse a través del Netherworld e incluso se permite movilidad hacia algún otro país si Tsukune ha estado ahí anteriormente y aquel lugar sea de noche. Esta autoridad proviene de la alusión de dracula ser el maestro de la oscuridad y como Caín era conocido como un vagabundo errante.

 _6{Hombre de las Mil Caras}_

Una habilidad que crea una ilusión perfecta. Esta autoridad no se limita sólo a la vista, pero los cinco sentidos puede verse afectada, lo que significa que no hay manera fácil de romper el espejismo. Sólo puede hacer uno, sin embargo, y por esa ilusión de poder moverse, se necesita mucha concentración y la experiencia. En vista de que esta habilidad no tiene potencial ofensivo, tiene una cantidad indefinida de usos y no tiene efectos contrarios concebibles.

 _"Entonces Yamatotakeru desató su pelo, y la convirtió en la forma de una niña."_

 _7{Cazador de Acero}_

"oh gran cazador negro de colmillos de acero rebelar tu forma en esta hora y salir cazar mi presa"

Convoca un poderoso lobo hecho de sombras y acero esta autoridad nace de {Van Hellsing} fue un cazador de criaturas de noche y padecer licantropia.

{Extracto de informes japoneses en materia de verificación de la nueva Campione, A partir del año 2014}

Entre las leyendas de criaturas de la noche ninguno estan conocido como el vampiro {Dracula}, el maestro de las sombras, Rey/Padre de los vampiros, conde de transilvania e invasor de inglaterra.

El rey de los vampiros aquel conde que vivio en transilvania bebiendo la sangre de los transilvanos tomando a las mujeres como sus vampiresas fue un ser compuestos por tres seres dos biblicos y un rey guerrero que renuncio a su fe.

{Cain} el primer hijo de Adan condenado a vagar la tierra en la oscuridad y tomar la sangre de sus presas, sus hijas las mas bellas en existencia.

{Judas Izcariote} el discipulo que traiciono al Mesias por treinta monedas de plata al intentar huir con la muerte en la horca en el ocaso fue negado de esta a vagar como un caminante de la noche eternamente.

{Vlad Tepes III} un joven principe que fue tomado de su reino para luchar por Turquia, entrenado para matar a los enemigos de los Turcos gano un nombre El Señor Empalador, al dejar el servicio de Turquia volvio a sus tierras con la muerte de su pueblo, cuando turquia reclamo a su hijo como rehen, cuando el se resistio mataron a todo su pueblo en frente de el incluyendo a su esposa e hijo, como un acto profano en su ejecucion bebio la sangre de su reino convirtiendose en un vampiro.

Fue con la muerte del dios {Dracula} que el joven Aono Tsukune ascendio como el septimo campione.

{Informe sobre Aono Tsukune}, Compilación de la Asamblea de Greenwich

Como el informe anterior explica, Aono Tsukune saqueó las autoridades de {Dracula} para convertirse en el {Lord de los vampiros}; se deduce que que obtuvo la capacidad de convertir a los seres humanos en seres en su servicio. A medida que sus acciones durante su primera lucha contra el dios hereje {Yamato Takeru} lo desafio tiene una autoridad de acero capaz de convocar una lanza de acero y otra de sombra para moverse en ellas. Durante su renacimiento, su prima habia resultado herida de muerte y revelo las otras dos autoridades una le da el cuerpo de un vampiro sin debilidades y la otra le permite conceder este don a su prima.

Y su tercera aurtoridad ganada fue el dios hereje {Van Hellsing} el reconocido cazador de monstruos infectado por licantropia por que para enfrentar aun monstruo se necesita otro. Que aprovecho su momento de debilidad despues de su lucha contra {Yamato Takeru} e intento matarlo pero fue confundido con su nueva autoridad al utilizar sus ilusiones termino siendo empalado por la lanza del nuevo campione.

Su autoridad ganada de {Dracula} ha sido llamado {Lord de los Vampiros} por las habilidades concedidas.

Su autoridad ganada de {Yamato Takeru} le concede la capacidad de crear ilusiones en que nivel se desconoce.

Su autoridad ganada de {Van Hellsing} convoca un poderoso lobo de negro acero ha sido llamada {Cazador de Acero}.

En cuanto a la vida de Aono sukune se ha descubierto que era una persona normal con bajas calificaciones antes de ingresar a la academia youkai una academia hecha especialmente para especies no humanas donde un conflicto por no ser humano permitio ser inyectado por la sangre de un vampiro

(Aono Tsukune su tema es: Monstruo y caballero)

Amantes youkai: Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Rubi, Kyoko, Sun, kurumo, Kokoa, Kallua y Akua.

Amantes humanas: Gemelas Hikari y Yuri, Ena, Alicia, Anni

Dioses futuros

Asmodeo.

Fujin y Raijin

Apolo

Capitulo 1

Muerte y renacimiento en un campione.

Tsukune no sabia lo que estaba pasando habian pasado dos semanas desde que se habian destruido la escuela en su pelea con Ichigami pero sobrevivio a la sangre de Moka actualmente se encontraba en un museo. Con su prima Kyoko la unica en su familia que sabe que clase de escuela estudia.

"Vamos Tsuki tenemos que entrar en este salón para ver la exhibición de armas del Señor Empalador Vlad Tepes III. Cuando entraron Tsukune sintió una gran cantidad de youki almacenado en una vieja lanza.

Cuando entraron la sensación de malestar de Tsukune no se perdio, sólo se intensifico. Cuando entraron un grupo de personas con mantos negro y uno de ellos con una tableta de piedra en sus manos detrás de ellos.

"por favor ingresen rápidamente en el altar del descenso del dios desafiante Judas" Habló el hombre con la tableta de piedra, Tsukune nunca fue una persona religiosa, pero hasta el sabía que Judas fue el discípulo traidor del hijo de dios y no era un dios como es el encapuchado lo llamó.

La sangre del joven Aono comenzó arder sintiendo una amenaza para ellos pero se contuvo eso sería un problema después.

"Tsuki" la joven Aono susurro a su primo con miedo, ella siempre era la vivaz pero ella podría decir que su primo se contenía por algo y eso la asustaba.

"Muy sólo necesitaré la sangre de una joven virgen para completa el ritual" hablo el hombre mientras decía "oh dios acepta el sacrificio de tu siervo y concede la vida devuelta como lazaro" luego arrojó la lanza directamente en Kyoko.

"Tsuki" grito la joven Aono viendo a su primo recibir la lanza rota en su estómago.

Tsukune escupía en el suelo sangre negra mientras la lanza brillaba, y como una ilusión la lanza se reparó y se encontraba en manos de un hombre de traje de la realeza tan negro como la sombra de la noche en contraste su piel pálida y su cabello largo blanco como la seda emitía un aura abrumadora de peligro y muerte asegurada.

Cada persona se postró ante la mirada de aquel ser sintió inferior al ser sobrenatural frente a ellos, excepto Tsukune el tenía una idea de que tipo de criatura había aparecido un vampiro se sentía mucho más poderoso que Moka su cuerpo se resistía a postrarse a este ser.

"Mi señor Judas he cumplido la profecía te he traído a este mundo pido tu bendición a este humilde siervo" habló el líder de estos hombre ante la criatura su voz temblaba de miedo ante lo que había convocado.

La criatura dio una mirada fría al hombre por llamarlo con ese nombre "Que me has llamado mortal, yo soy {Dracula} insolente por tu insolencia se convertirán en mis siervos" hablo con una voz helada en el momento de terminar sus palabras un neblina de sangre se liberó de su cuerpo llenando el lugar, Tsukune quien se encontraba sangrando de la herida causada por la lanza reprimió la sensación de dolor causada por la niebla roja.

"Tsuki" habló su prima mientras su piel se ponía pálida y miró a los encapuchados tosiendo mientras palidecían por igual, el rápidamente tomó a su prima que se encontraba muy fria, mientras tosía fuertemente sangre. Tsukune su mirada se enfureció ante la flagrante atrocidades que este vampiro esta cometiendo con algún método desconocido esta convirtiendo a su prima y el resto de estas personas en vampiros, Tsukune no pudo aceptar eso perder su humanidad sin consentirlo, no es que el aceptó que Moka le inyectara su sangre, pero ella sólo hizo por las circunstancias que se encontraban el siendo carbonizado por un kitsune de cuatro colas no era para menospreciar "Oye deja de convertirlos" grito al vampiro en frente de el.

"Uno esperaba que un vampiro se diera cuenta de mis planes, pero no se podrá evitar hijo de mi sangre este insulto sólo con el servicio eterno debe pagarse" habló la criatura con su voz helada mientras sonreía diabólicamente a Tsukune mientras su aura se levantaba y se dirigia oprimiéndolo de rodillas en el suelo.

"Te detendre" habló Tsukune mientras se levantaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras su sangre ardía en sus venas ante el comando de esta cruatura.

Tsukune lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de {Dracula} que fue desviado por la lanza mientras cortaba su pecho y arrancaba su brazo derecho, la camisa se rasgo mostrando su cuerpo Cortado en el pecho repandonse lentamente.

"De gran alcance es quien te ha dado su sangre joven pero oponerte a mi {el rey y padre de los vampiros} siendo medio humano es imposible" apuñaló a Tsukune atravesando el muslo izquierdo "es merecedor del peor de los castigos tomaré en mi cama a tu joven familiar, a tu amada Moka y tus amigas frente a ti" término de hablar el rey de los vampiros mientras perforó el estómago de Tsukune atravesándolo sin piedad.

"No te lo permitire" rugió Tsukune en furia como se atrevía este monstruo a pensar en tocarlas un sentimiento posesivo sobre su prima y sus amigas, aunque muriera arrancaria de sus venas la sangre en su cuerpo rabia pura libero de su cuerpo un aura sangrienta de odio, su pierna izquierda y su estomago latian de dolor arrojo su cuerpo contra el dios hereje {Dracula}.

 _Un Campione, un Dios asesino es el gobernante supremo._

 _Puesto que él puede matar a un ser celestial, por lo tanto, se puede recurrir a los poderes divinos de gran poder de los dioses._

{Dracula} se sorprendio por un momento, rapidamente empujo hacia el pecho del chico que se opuso a su voluntad.

 _Campione exterminador de dioses es un señor._

 _Dado que el poder de matar a una deidad está en sus manos, por tanto, con el poder de dominar los mortales en la Tierra._

La lanza atraveso el corazon de Tsukune como papel, pero este no se detuvo su rabia fue tanta que su cuerpo permitio que lanza continuara atravesandolo su camino atraves de su cuerpo dejandolo frente al {Rey de los Vampiros}.

 _Campione exterminador de dioses es un diablo._

 _Por lo tanto, de toda la humanidad que vive en la tierra, los que tienen el poder para oponerse a ellos no existen!_

"no las tocaras bastardo antes de eso te matare" Rugio Tsukune siendo atravesado por la lanza en su corazon, su boca sangraba revelando los colmillos afilados antes de perforar el cuello del dios con ellos.

{Dracula} sentia como su exencia divina escapaba de sus venas por este mortal y sintio gran furia, en ese momento recordo como sintio al perder a su mujer a los cazadores y se arrepintio de sus palabras lo que un hombre de cualquier especie haria por su amante rasgaria cualquier amenaza a ella aqui, un humano con sangre de vampiro habia permitido su corazon ser atravesado para alcanzar y matar la amenaza aunque perdiera la vida. "Larga vida muchacho tu rabia y proteccion de tus compañeras te ha concedido los requerimientos para ascender como mi asesino, que escuche el mundo que en este dia yo bendigo a este humano con mi muerte como el {Padre y Rey de los vampiros}."

Todo el paisaje cambio una llanura blanca frente a el era una niña de cabello morados en coletas con un vestido blanco sin tirantes y un par de aretes toda ella daba la sensación de belleza, curiosidad y maternal cuidando del joven en sus piernas. En ese momento quien era ella "Pandora un gusto en conocernos" habló a la joven.

"Oh conde no esperaba verte en esta situación" habló la joven con alegría mientras sonreía maternal y acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de su nuevo hijo.

"Pandora requiero un favor de tu parte toma toda la divinidad que puedas mi asesino y uno de los míos merece más por la ofensa que yo he cometido con mis acciones contra el" habló arrepentido el dios vampiro por la amenaza a las compañeras del joven.

"Con gusto conde" con su mano arrancó de el un gran pedazo de su esencia divina si lograra sobrevivir perdería esas autoridades que lo componen el era Dracula pero también era Caín, Judas y Vlad pero todos esos el los abandonó cuando su leyenda se convirtió en Dracula ellos eran un pasado olvidado que dolía no importaba que encarnación tomaba sólo un camino en la noche le espero. "Conviertete en un gran rey que me muestra el error de mis caminos Aono Tsukune" 

"Encantada conde, como madre te doy las gracias por esta bendición para mi nuevo hijo" la joven apuntó la mano hacia el conde tomando una esfera de rojo, plata, negro y dorado se rasgo de {Dracula} en su mano antes de introducirla en Tsukune. Que brillo mientras sus rasgos cambiaban su cabello castaño sea a largo tan suave como la seda mientras se teñia de plata, su piel palideció y su cuerpo fue vestido por las sombras de la noche. "Por favor darle tu bendición Conde"

"Aono Tsukune te reconozco como igual y muy pronto volveré a luchar para decidir cual camino es superior" declaró su bendición el padre\dios\rey de los vampiros antes desaparecer en la nada.

"Mi dulce niño, capaz de matar a un dios para evitar dolor a tus compañeras" habló Pandora a su nuevo hijo mientras acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos plateados en su regaso.

"Quien eres" hablo Tsukune al revelar sus ojos rojos y plateado rasgados a su nueva madre.

"Soy tu mama, mi niño dulce duerme para recuperar tus fuerzas, para que puedas tomar la decisión correcta y vivir con ellas mi niño" habló con ternura.

"Mama, tu eres mi mama gracias" declaró con vos de niño el joven Aono su mente habia retrocedido a la mente de un niño, sentir que su aura maternal acepto sin problemas sus palabras, las encerro profundamente en su alma y corazon.

"un niño me ha reconocido" la joven de cabellos lloraba alegremente mientras su corazon irradiaba pura felicidad al joven Aono que volvia a dormir en los brazos de su nueva madre.

En el museo las cosas rápidamente después de la muerte del dios desafiante {Dracula} fue inmolado por Tsukene, personas con ropa de guardaespaldas aparecían como abejas al panal, traían con ellos dos niñas parecian gemelas de la edad de 14 años de cabello largo y la otra con el cabello corto ambas de color marrón la menor más claro que la mayor.

"El primer asesino Cain, el discípulo traidor Judas, el príncipe sangriento Vlad Tepes III condenados a una vida en las sombras por sus acciones dieron luz a un monstruo {Dracula: el padre y rey de los vampiros} este ha desafiado su mito y ha sido inmolado por manos mortales" habló la joven de cabello largo de las jóvenes gemelas.

"Vamos nee-chan a conocer al nuevo rey" habló la joven de cabello corto alegremente mientras su cuerpo irradiaba un aura que deshacía la niebla roja del lugar.

"Calmate Hikari, no sabes como es el nuevo diablo rey de estas tierras" habló la hermana estrictamente para controlar a la joven alegre de crear un problema con el nuevo campione.

Mariya Yuri era la única de las dos hermanas que había conocido dos diablos rey el primero fue el que atormentado en sus sueños al recordar ese campione era mas un lobo que un hombre por esto la joven doncella tenia miedo


End file.
